


Jealousy

by Serenity1



Series: Batman [5]
Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Wayne Enterprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Bruce wants to be with Diana and Clark.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Batman nor Justice League!
> 
> I got this idea while reading a fanfic of the threesome. I'm sorry if there's any grammar mistakes, I have no beta. Enjoy!
> 
> \--------

\-------

After seeing Diana and Clark kissed one day after a Justice League meeting, Bruce was indeed rooted to the spot as he stared at the two.

When Barry was wbout to go passed him, he had grabbed his arm. "Barry, what the hell did I missed?" Bruce asked with a hissed.

"What?" Barry asked bewildered. Bruce sighed as he gestured to Clark and Diana, "oh! Those two? Uh well, you know that Clark broke up with Lois?" He asked as Bruce nodded. "Er, well, a few days ago, Diana stated that she was dating Clark," Barry explained.

Bruce frowned as he remembered a few days ago. Wayne Enterprises had a very important project coming up and Bruce needed to be there. He couldn't be Batman nor attend the meetings for a few days.

He growled in annoyance. He had developed feelings for Clark since he had came back to life, and then something inside of him snapped as he too became infatuated with Diana.

He was jealous of Diana talking about Steve Trevor. What did Steve have that he doesn't have?

"Um, Bruce, you're gripping my arm too tight," Barry said worriedly making Bruce snapped out from his own thoughts.

"Sorry about that Barry," Bruce replies letting go as he smiled apologetically to him.

"So, how about a movie?" Barry suggested as soon as Clark and Diana approached them.

Bruce winced as he didn't liked going to the cinema anymore. "Sorry Barry, but I'll passed," he said.

"Next time kid, Diana and I have dinner plans tonight," Clark replies with a smile.

Bruce stared at the two with a jealous look but nobody saw it. "What restaurant?" He asked curiously making the jealous go away a bit.

"Le Gourmet," Clark replies.

"It's a simple restaurant," Diana said with a smile.

"I would have brought you to Le Chat Noir," Bruce said slowly.

"Isn't that's a pricey restaurant?" Barry asked.

"I own the place Barry," Bruce replies.

"Yes well, I'm not one into fancy restaurants, Bruce. Le Gourmet is fine," Diana replies unhappily as she looks at Clark, "take me home," she said.

Clark nodded as he looks at Bruce momentarily, "I'm not sure what's going on with you but we were going to invite you to dinner with us. Now not anymore," he said and he turns around as Diana took his arm and the both of them left the two.

Bruce couldn't helped but seethed.

\-------

"You should had seen him, Alfred! He was practically gloating right in front of me!" Bruce exclaims angrily.

"Master Wayne, perhaps you should tell them?" Alfred suggested as he knew about Bruce's feelings on both Clark and Diana.

"I wanted to, but seeing them together made me…. snapped," Bruce said almost too softly.

Alfred sighed, "I hate seeing you like this. You don't care what the public will say nor you don't care about Wayne Enterprises, do you?" He asked.

"I do care about Wayne Enterprises. The public, I don't care what they say, I can support both of them financially if needed," Bruce said.

"Is that why you suggested Le Chat Noir or is it something else?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know Alfred," Bruce mutters.

Alfred sighed, "If they get married, would you stopped the wedding before they kissed in front of everyone?" He asked.

Bruce was silenced before replying: "I think so."

"Do what your heart tells you to do, Master Wayne," Alfred replies.

Bruce sighed, "I'm an idiot, aren't I, Alfred?" He asked.

"Do you need to asked?" Alfred asked with a teasing smile.

\--------

"I don't know why Bruce is acting like that babe," Clark said slowly.

"His an idiot, that's why," Diana replies with a scuffed. 

"But yet we both love him," Clark said.

Diana sighed, "We're both helpless," she muttered.

"Speak of the devil," Clark murmurs as he was looking up. Diana was facing him so that she couldn't see what Clark was looking but knew that she has a haunch who it may be.

"May I join you?" The voice asked behind Diana.

"There's only two seats, Bruce," Clark replies gesturing to himself and Diana.

"It's alright," Bruce said as he snapped his fingers to get a waiter, "a friend of mine owns the place," he added.

Diana sighed as Clark shook his head.

\-------

After dinner, the three of them were now inside Gotham Hotel as Bruce had booked them a penthouse of the city view as he owns the place.

Bruce and Clark were kissing desperately as Diana watches from the bed. All three were naked as Diana watches in awe and she had been touching herself at the hot make-out session.

Bruce was moaning throughout the kiss as Clark had his hand on Bruce's cock and was stroking him. Bruce broke off the kiss as he was breathing heavily, "fuck baby, you keep doing that and I'll cum," he said.

Clark licked his lips, "that's the ideal," he said.

Bruce gave him a kiss on the cheek as Clark reluctantly let go off his cock. Diana sighed in disappointment, "It was getting steamy," she said as she showed them her fingers.

It was dripping wet with her juices as Clark took them in his mouth to suck them off. Diana moaned as Bruce wanted to pound her right there.

"You keep that up and we won't be able to talk," Bruce said looking at the two.

Clark let go off Diana's fingers with a 'pop' as he licked them clean. "Mmm," he murmurs making Diana shiver in delight. He looks at Bruce once done, "we wouldn't be here if we don't know your feelings, da-baby," Clark said as he almost let it slip the word that he wanted to use.

"We wanted you to come with us tonight, but you were being a hard ass," Diana replies.

Bruce sighed as he moved up the bed and sat cross legged as his back was against the headboard. His cock stood proudly as if taunting Diana to go and suck it. "I was jealous, Alfred made me see reason," he said.

"Barry probably saw it also, poor kid," Clark said shaking his head. 

"The both of you don't have to work anymore since I can support you," Bruce said.

"Bruce, we know, I just don't want you spending your money on us. I don't care about fancy places like this, that's why I've been looking for an apartment in downtown Gotham," Diana explained.

"She's moving to be near us but still wants to work in a museum somewhere," Clark explained.

"I can pull some…." Bruce began but he saw Diana shaking her head.

"Please don't, I can do this. However you might want to help him," Diana said looking at Clark.

"What, why?" Bruce asked.

Clark sighed, "Working at the Daily Planet has been a real pain since Lois and I broke up. I was hoping to get a job with Wayne Enterprises but I'll still be staying in Metropolis," he added.

"You can be my personal assistant," Bruce said with a wink making Clark blushed. "Oh yes baby, be with me every day in my office giving me blowjobs whenever a meeting takes place," he said licking his lips at the thought.

"Oh fuck, daddy," Clark moans out.

When he and Clark were talking, Bruce didn't noticed Diana had moved up and was now laying between his legs as his cock was in front of her. 

"Baby, I want you to call me that every time," Bruce said lustfully.

Bruce gasped suddenly as he felt a warm mouth swallowing his cock. Bruce looks down as he saw Diana sucking him hungrily.

He watches her bobbed her head making him moan at the sight. It wasn't until his face was turned by Clark so that the two men could kissed.

The two kissed heatedly as another make-out session was in progress as Bruce pulls Clark closer to him. It didn't took long for Bruce to cum inside Diana mouth making her try to swallow every drop.

Clark pulls away making Bruce whimper but it was Diana who went up and took Clark's place to kiss him. Bruce moans as he could taste himself within Diana's mouth as he brought his hands to try and grabbed her breasts.

He was successful as Diana pulls out from the kiss and gasped as Bruce squeezes the two firm globes. "The two of you will be the death of me," Bruce murmurs.

Diana chuckled as she went to Bruce's side as Clark was now stroking Bruce's cock. "I want to ride your cock daddy," he said licking his lips.

"Fuck yes baby, go for it," Bruce replies huskily.

As Clark slowly went to his cock, Diana was on top of Bruce's face as Bruce eats her out. Diana was moaning and Bruce knew that this night wasn't over.

**Author's Note:**

> \--------
> 
> Did you guys like the one-shot? Hope you liked it!


End file.
